


Second Chances

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Attacks, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura meets a pair of unexpected friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

"You look like you could use somebody to buy you a drink." 

Laura looked up. She recognized Adama almost instantly. "Oh, Commander. Hello." 

He sat down next to her. "I'm sorry, I hope I'm not bothering you. You just looked lonely. And please, call me Bill." 

Laura smiled. "A drink would be lovely." He signaled to the bartender. "How are you enjoying your retirement?" 

Bill rubbed his face. "More than I thought I would." Laura studied him. She hadn't seen him since their brief encounter at the decommissioning—not that she'd ever expected to see him again—but she could already see retirement was treating him well. He'd let his hair grow out and he looked more comfortable in his jeans and polo than he had in his uniform. "I hear you've been having quite the time."

Laura felt herself flush. She supposed it had been in the news, but she hadn't expected _everyone_ to know about her falling out with Adar. Especially not Adama, who she was now allowing herself to consider handsome… 

"Sorry I'm late, babe." A man leaned around Bill and kissed him. 

"It's okay, I found someone to talk to." Bill gave the man's hand a squeeze. "Laura, do you remember my husband? Laura Roslin, this is Saul Tigh." 

They exchanged pleasantries, Laura trying to hide her disappointment (and surprised by the depth of it). Of course Bill would be married. He was handsome and charismatic—Saul was obviously very lucky. 

His husband's showing up didn't mean Bill ignored her. In fact, she wondered if the couple might not be the friends she needed in a time like this. She already loved their senses of humor and they were adorable together. She wasn't surprised to learn they were newlyweds—they couldn't keep their hands off each other. 

But they seemed to like the same sorts of books, movies, and music Laura herself did, and they exchanged numbers with a plan to meet again. Maybe this would be something good after all. 

**

"I like Laura," Bill said, one morning, several weeks into their friendship, while he was cooking breakfast. 

"I like her, too." Saul didn't look up from his paper. "I like all my friends. That's why we're friends."

"No," Bill said. He flipped hash browns onto a plate. "I mean…" 

"Oh." Saul looked up. "You think she'd be up for that?" 

"It's probably worth a shot."

**

Laura got three tickets to the Caprica Philharmonic, and the first thing she did was call Bill and Saul. They made plans for Friday, to go to dinner and go to the concert. 

As she prepared to leave her apartment, Laura suddenly realized she was looking forward to this like she'd look forward to a date. What was wrong with her?

**

They decided to wait until after the concert. They'd had a lovely dinner, and it was a wonderful concert. Bill had been designated as the one to ask the question ("I can barely string three words together, Bill."). It was a good time—none of them were ready to go home, but the bars were closing. 

"Well, what should we do now, boys?" Laura looked beautiful, standing there under the streetlight, holding her shoes that she'd stepped out of as soon as they'd left the concert hall. 

"Why don't you come home with us?" Bill had meant to sound smooth and he wasn't sure how good a job he'd done, but her eyes lit up with recognition instantly. 

"Home with you?" Her lips curved into a flirtatious smile. "And what will we do when we're there?"

Bill swallowed hard. She was going to make this hard for them, wasn't she? "We were wondering if you might like to… join us tonight." He slipped an arm around Saul's shoulder, feeling more confident. "We've been thinking about adding a third for a long time, and we really like you. Interested?" 

"Well, I don't know what to say." Laura smiled. "I'm honored." 

"And?" 

"And interested."

Bill and Saul exchanged glance. This was turning out perfectly.

**

Laura couldn't help giggling as they let themselves into Bill and Saul's apartment. She'd never done anything this adventurous. She'd always been afraid. But now, she had left behind her old life and was ready to throw caution to the wind for however long she had left.

She kissed Bill first, winding her fingers in his thick, dark hair. He seemed surprised by her forwardness, but he put his hands on her back, caressing it through her clothes. Slowly, they moved until Laura was pressing against Saul and he lifted her hair to unzip her dress.

"You look like you were hoping for this," he murmured.

Laura broke off kissing his husband. "I can't say I haven't thought about it." 

Saul chuckled low and pressed in closer to her. She shivered as his hands moved down the sensitive skin of her back. "Well, then. What have you thought about?" 

Laura pressed her ass back against his hardening cock. "Lots of things… but we'll need your bed for those."

The three of them moved to the bedroom, shedding clothes along the way. With each article that fell, Laura felt more open than she ever had, and with Bill and Saul on either side of her, she felt secure that what she was choosing was right. 

Their bed was more than enough for all three of them. Laura was somewhat surprised at the luxury of their apartment, but she supposed when you'd spend your whole working life on one stark battlestar after another, a little expense must feel nice. 

And this was nice, too, having both of them kiss her. Bill had moved on top of her and she could feel his erection, heavy against her thighs. 

"Gonna frak her, Bill?" Saul asked, in the same tone of voice he might ask his husband if he was going to do the dishes. Somehow, it was blazingly hot. 

"If that's what she wants." Bill leaned over to kiss his husband and Laura watched them. Despite the new addition to their bed, it seemed like nothing had changed between them. Saul moved to behind Bill and began his preparations. Oh, this would be good. 

"You're a lucky man, Saul," she murmured, as she took Bill's cock in her hand.

Saul chuckled. "You don't know the half of it." 

"Maybe I'll have to see about that later." She guided Bill's cock to exactly where she wanted it. "Right now, I want to try it out for myself." 

"Told you she'd be good at this, Bill!" Saul declared.

Bill kissed the corner of her lips. "You were right." 

She gasped and gripped his shoulders, getting used to the feeling of him inside her. It had been so long since she'd enjoyed sex. With Richard, by the end, it had become a chore. Maybe with Saul and Bill, there was a chance it could be better.

Especially if she got to watch Bill's face as Saul eased inside him. 

"Yeah," Saul breathed in his ear, for both of their benefit. "You're gonna get frakked while you frak her, got it?" 

Bill nodded vigorously, seemingly at a loss for words.

Laura had thought that being with a couple might diminish the experience, that they might focus on each other and leave her out, but Bill and Saul seemed perfectly eager to bring her into what they'd spent years building with each other. The care Bill took with her was mirrored in the gentle way Saul moved inside him. Before long, they had found a rhythm which worked for all three of them, and Laura decided something she and Saul had in common was enjoying watching Bill make his utterly perfect little noises. 

Yes, she could definitely anticipate doing this again.

Afterward, she lay tucked in the crook of Bill's arm, Saul draped over his other side. 

"What did you think?" Saul asked. 

"That was wonderful," she said, letting her head fall onto Bill's shoulder. "I really needed that. Thank you." 

Saul snickered. "That sounded final. Got plans?"

Laura's tongue suddenly felt thick. She hadn't planned to tell them, but then they'd become real friends and now this… She took a deep breath.

"I have cancer." 

Slowly, she explained the situation to them—the day she got the diagnosis, Richard, her break with the administration. "I haven't told anyone," she finished. 

"Except your doctors," Bill said.

Laura shook her head. "I haven't done anything about it."

"What?" Saul sat bolt upright. "What are you talking about?" 

Laura sat up. "I didn't have a reason to, Saul. I didn't—" She paused and gripped the sheets and then it all came spilling out—her mother, her father, her sisters. 

"You didn't think you had anything to live for," Bill said. He looked utterly wounded. "What about us?"

Laura didn't have an answer to that. They hadn't known each other long in the grand scheme of things. 

"You have us," Saul declared, reaching over to take her hand. "Don't you?" 

"She does," Bill echoed, taking her other hand. "We'll be here for you, Laura. Go back to your doctor. See what they can do." 

The look in his blue eyes was genuine and Laura had to fight to hold back the tears she hadn't shed since that day. "I will," she said, squeezing both of their hands. "I promise." 

And, as she kissed them both, she knew she meant it.


End file.
